


Frozen heart

by KuronaLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, im sorry, langst kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronaLuna/pseuds/KuronaLuna
Summary: After a battle against one of Zarkon fleets, Keith and Lance are left stranded on a frozen wasteland. All they have is their Lions and each other. (Oh god please kill me I suck at summaries.)





	Frozen heart

They had been sitting for what seemed like days but had really been hours.

"How much longer, Keith?" Lance's voice sounded hoarse, much different from his usual tone, after all, they had crashed on an empty, frozen wasteland of a planet. 

After their last fight, they got hit with a pretty strong blast, so strong that it knocked them into the atmosphere of this death-scape. The Lions weren't working and communications seemed to be shot, so all they could do was wait, which would have been no problem if the cold hadn't set in hours ago. They huddled together under a thin emergency blanket for warmth after all their suits only trapped in but so much body heat. 

"I don't know, Lance. Don't worry, the others will find us and we have some emergency supplies, food, water some flares I think, it's gonna be alright. I hope."

 

~Day 3~

Hours soon started to turn into days. They started to run out of food and water, as their supplies turned scarce they had to share more so things could last. A bite for Lance, a bite for Keith. A sip for lance, a sip for Keith and so on.

"Come on man, just take the energy bar."

"No Lance. You need it more your our sharpshooter you need to be able to aim and not tremble from hunger. plus I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Bullshit! I know you're hungry, I can hear your stomach from here. Eat. Now." Lance punctuated his sentence by pushing the half-eaten energy bar in Keith's face where he hesitantly took a bite.

"I would've survived"

"Yeah, but not for long. And if I have to endure this frozen hell you have to stick it out with me.

"Thanks, Lance."

 

~day 4~

Food had pretty much run out so far they had only water that was slowly turning to ice, They tried to venture out into the frozen wasteland but didn't have much luck there. Keith tried to stay hopeful but both he and Lance were starting to have their doubt's. No word from the team and the Lions still haven't come back online. Even though the coms were down Lance took it upon himself to make little voice logs using the communication technology in the helmets, surprisingly Keith found out lance is better with technology than he thought. Guess he must have picked up some things from Pidge and Hunk.

"Okay, so day... Keith, how many days have we been here?" 

"Four?"

"OK, day four on this hell-scape. Still no sign of life or any sign of rescue. there are no plants, no animals, no nothing. We are completely stranded, we have run out of food and mostly all our fresh water. To be honest I don't know if we're gonna make it. But hey never give up hope. Hey Keith what's that phrase shiro'd always say?"

"Patience yields focus." Keith tried to say in the best Shiro impression he could, to at least try to lighten the mood. Lance giggled a bit which was enough to have Keith smiling like the idiot he is.

"OK 'space dad' whatever you say. Anyways this is Lance McLain and Keith Kogane, the red and Black paladins of Voltron, to whoever may hear this message please send help, alright signing off."

~Skipping day 5&6 because I'm the writer and I can do whatever the fuvk I want~

Day seven... It had been seven days, a whole week and still nothing.

Keith and lance had completely run out of food and fresh water, they haven't gotten any messages back from their broadcasts and the lions were still down. They were really at the end of their rope.

They sat in the cockpit of the red lion, the lion they both shared at on point huddled together once again under that thin little blanket together like they had been for hours. Finally, Lance spoke,

"How much longer, Keith?"

The same question lance had asked when they first crashed, but now with a much darker tone. His voice was cracking as if he hadn't spoken in years. Earlier Keith probably would have said some bullshit answer to try to keep him happy, but now...Keith could tell him only the truth. He paused for a moment trying to form the words that would burn his tongue as they came out.

"I don't know, Lance...I don't know." Keith felt like he was gonna cry he didn't want to say those words but they were the truth, he didn't know. He wanted to believe that soon the rest of the team would come for them, that the lions would power back on, that someone would find their distress messages, but all of his hopes and prayers fell upon deaf ears.

"Are we gonna die here, Keith?" Lance shifted towards Keith more, to look at him. "I don't wanna die yet, Keith. I wanna live, I don't wanna die stranded on some frozen ice planet. I wanna die when I'm old and grey, I'm only 19. I wanna die with all my friends and family around me I wanna see my mama again, and my papa and my siblings and my Aunts and my Uncles. I wanna die knowing I lived a good life. I wanna die knowing I got to feel one of Hunks hugs one last time or that I got to hear one of pidge's smartass remarks or....or" At this point, tears were streaming down Lance's face, his eyes red and puffy seething with sadness, anger, and hopelessness. Even as a person who doesn't care much for physical contact, Keith hugs Lance, he hugs Lance with all his might.

"Hey, I know my hugs may not be as good as Hunk's but-" 

Before Keith can finish he was cut off with a kiss, certainly not something he expected at this moment but it didn't take long for him to start to return the favor. The kiss was rough and messy but strangely passionate, their lips were chapped and their teeth hit each other a lot but they enjoyed it, that is until they needed to breathe.

"That was....wow. OK, what sparked that!?"

Lance continued to hug Keith resting his head on his shoulder, he whispered, "most importantly I wanted to spend my future with you. I love you, mullet."

"I love you too, sharpshooter."

 

They stayed just like that hugging each other like it was the end of the world. Keith looked down at Lance as he was resting on his shoulder the early stages of hypothermia had started setting in hours ago. Lances lips and fingers had already started turning blue a while ago now they were more of a purple hue, his breaths started getting more and more shallow, his beautiful tanned started to become pale, pretty blue eyes losing their color.  
Keith knew they didn't have long.

"Hey, Lance-"

"We're gonna die aren't we." Lance finally spoke. Before Keith could even finish his sentence.

"Yeah....most likely."

"Ok, can you hug me tighter, please?" Lance buried his face in the crook of Keith's neck, as Keith did as he asked with the bit of strength he had left. 

"I'm tired"

Keith already knew what he meant Keith could feel the bitter coldness in his bones he knew he didn't have long either.

"It's ok Lance, you can sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"promise"

"I promise, now go to sleep Lance.

"I'm sorry. I so sorry, I don't wanna leave you, Keith."

"It's ok, Lance...It's ok." 

Keith felt Lance's breaths grow few and far between until, nothing.....

Keith continued to hold him and silently cry as he felt his own body slowing down. He continued to cry but also think, he thought about the fact of he just got to see his mother for the first time, to spend time with her, to form a bond with her. He thought about how they just got Shiro back and how Hunk and Pidge were coming up with designs for his new arm. All of that was gonna be ripped away. He was going to be alone again but at least he had Lance so he wasn't completely alone. He rested his head on Lance's shoulder and closed his eyes as he felt himself drifting he felt warm and light, he felt like he was sleeping, cuddling Lance as they slept in their little desert shack, calm and at peace and happy. It was a nice image, a good thing to imagine, a good thing that never came to be.


End file.
